Test Tube
by wolf-girl87
Summary: This is the sequel to What is L0ve? Haru is the daughter of Ash and Misty, but Marie is Haru's mother, Josh is her brother and Ash is her father. Haru wants to leave her house and go out on her own to join the battles and tournaments like her father had w


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. :3 Yes, we all this already though. I do own the this fanfic, I also own the character Haru Waterflower.

A/N: 5-26-2006: I know you all have been waiting patiently from me, but, I've been terribly busy with Playing Hard to Get. Considering that fanfic of mine is my most active one at the moment. Also, I've been thinking about how those who were looking forward to reading my sequel story to What is L0ve? so, I've decided to get started on it.

Characters: Ash Ketchum (32)

Marie Ketchum (31)

Josh Ketchumn (10)

Haru Waterflower (11)

Misty (19... Dead)

Brock (35)

Tracey (34)

Chapter One: Prolouge

It's been such a long time since Ash Ketchum as been to Misty's grave, he had been obsessed with her for two years, after her death. He had refused to let her go. And this is how Haru Waterflower was born. During the two years Ash was obsessed with Misty, he had gotten a few scientists to gather up Misty Waterflowers genes, he did not want to lose Misty, but he had to face reality he had. Though, this way he would never lose Misty through Haru, the baby girl created from both Misty and Ash's genes. It is true that Haru was a test tube baby, but society did not have the slightest clue. During Ash's obsession stage, his dearest friend Brock, had been there for him. Brock was entirely against Ash using Misty's genes in such a way to make a baby through Scientific methods. Brock had been trying to get Ash to let go of the thought, but he wasn't successful. When Haru was offically born, Ash realized she would need a mother. A year later Marie Son, comes a along and Ash falls instantly head over heels for her, a few months after being a in a relationship with her, he perposes to her and she accepts. Two months later they get married, and Marie becomes pregant with Josh Ketchum.

A few months into the relationship of Marie and Ash, Ash tells her of Misty and Haru. Marie accepts little Haru into her life and treats her as if she was her own daughter. When Josh is born a year later, things begin to become a little hetic around their small house in the outskirts of Pallet Town. There had been a few fights where Marie would take Josh with her to her mothers home, and where Ash would be left with Haru, cradling her in his arms, silently crying to himself as he would recall the images of their fights from earlier on. Though, their small seperation time would not last for very long, Marie would come back to their home two or three days later, feeling better.

As the years passed by Ash and Marie's family, you could now see how age was taking affect on them all. Ash had a few gray hairs and had matured quite a lot since his childhood years. Marie was still gorgeous, her brown hair was long, but ended at her lower back, she was slightly taller than Ash, her eyes were a light auburn shade and her skin had tanned quite a bit since she married Ash. After having Josh, she regained her womanly figure and had lead a healthy life style with a loving family. Ash no longer wore the Pokemon caps that was a trademark of his when he was younger, he still work the fingerless gloves and black shirts. Though, now there was no vest, he had a variety of colored pants now and his hair had gotten longer, it was still spikey in some areas. Ash now had a muscular phsique after training with his pokemon for long time. He did not win in the title as Pokemon Master, instead he had won second place. Ash wasn't saddened that he hadn't won the title Pokemon Master, he was content with being in second place, it was better than being in third place, like Gary had been in.

Haru was a tomboy, her hair was orange and in two pigtails, she wore a red baseball cap to match her outfit. Her shirt was a female kind of looking shirt that was red and her overshirt was white, she had on black baggy boy pants, her gloves where black fingerless ones like her fathers, and her shoes were black globez. Haru was now 11 years old, her eyes were a hazel color, she had Ash's stubborn attitude and Misty's caring attitude, she wasn't arrogant like Ash was when he was younger, she was a sweet kid, she always thought about what she would say before speaking, completely unlike Ash who would speak without thinking first. Haru had a strong desire to battle in all the Tournaments like her father had done when he was younger. Though, a few of the tournaments had shut down due to the lack of kids with the potential to battle for badges. Haru wasn't like the rest of the world, she was very different, considering who her father was and the fact that she was a test tube baby, Haru knew of how she was born, both Ash and Marie thought it would be best to tell Haru when she got older. Haru also know Marie isn't her mother, she knew this before she was told that her mother has been dead for 10 years, considering Haru had orange hair and her mother had brown. Though, Haru loved Marie like a parent, and she loved Ash and her brother Josh, but she wanted to get away from them all and start out on a Journey of her own.

Josh was a year younger than Haru. He looked exactly like his mother, Marie. He had auburn eyes, brown hair, some female features, such as his eyes were that of a females. Though he also had Ash's sense of determination and shyness when he was around certain females. Josh didn't know that he and Haru were only half siblings until he heard his parents talking to Haru about it, he was dead shocked about it, but it seemed Haru was rather calm about learning of her birth right. Josh however didn't treat her any differently than how he had always been treating her. Even though he was a year younger than she was, he felt that it was his duty to protect her, so he had been wanting to go with Haru on her journey.

And thus the story shall take place where Haru and Josh are leaving their home. Also, Haru and Josh already have a few pokemon each. Josh got his starting Pokemon from Professor Oak, he had recieved an Eevee. As for Haru she recieved her first Pokemon as a gift from Marie, Marie had given her a Pichu.

------End------

Review.

wolf-girl87


End file.
